Prior beverage lids of drinking containers may include a stopper that must be fully removed before drinking or pouring from the drinking container. This may be inconvenient for the user. Further, the fully removed lid may be lost.
Prior beverage lids of drinking containers may also include a stopper that is openable—but not removable. Such beverage lids may be difficult to wash, as the stopper is always engaged to the drinking container. Various surfaces of such beverage lids and their stoppers are often hidden by lid and stopper components and are difficult to access for a thorough cleaning.
Prior beverage lids of drinking containers may include a stopper that closes a single discrete opening formed in a particular location in the lid. The user may accidentally try and drink from the container at a location without the single discrete opening—and spill the beverage.